Meant to Satisfy
by Jiggywidit
Summary: Pure shot of PWP, pretty much. Tip your head back and don't mind the burn when you swallow.


When he wakes up, Munakata is right in his face. So close, it takes a while for it to come into focus. The daily greeting.

It's not much different today. He can feel a slight pain where his head is being pushed against the wall. Munakata's fist is clenched around his white shirt, pressed against his throat. He swallows, and Munakata's hand moves along with his Adam's apple.

"Morning." The fist loosens and somehow ends up in his hair.

"I'm not here to make pleasantries with you, Suoh." Weissman level too high, he's said it all before. It's a damn shame, really.

Then there's a shift in atmosphere. The realization is slow; the only clues are the other man's miniscule actions. The hand not treading lightly in Suoh's hair lingers on his own collar, a sliver of tongue crossing the line of lips for just a split second. Munakata doesn't blush, but Suoh can feel a quiet fire stoking within him.

The final and biggest clue is when Munakata crawls on top of him. Kneeling, thighs on each side, hard cock pressing into his leg.

Their gazes are still locked. Munakata looms over him, foreheads pressing. His breathing is calm, despite his... problem, as it mixes with Suoh's.

"Do you need help with something?" He even has the gall to smirk.

Munakata only shifts his hips forward, sliver appearing again.

"Fushimi slipped something into my drink. The side effects will be rather uncomfortable if I don't take care of them."

Munakata slips his tongue almost hurriedly into Suoh's slack mouth, remembers where he is, and stays behind the boundary of teeth. Suoh makes a mental side note to reward the "traitor" in the future.

Suoh allows this invasion for once, and bites the appendage before running his own along the other's bottom lip. A clash of tongue, teeth. Just like a battle of their Auras.

Munakata tears his mouth away and latches on to Suoh's neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. His hands stay on the white shirt, away from skin. Suoh keeps his hands from holding Munakata in place. They are both stubborn like that.

"I didn't think you would use me like this, Munakata." A trail of saliva breaks when Blue King lazily untangles himself.

"I've said this before. I'd rather not leave this unattended." Showing by example, he pushes his hips forward into Suoh's own growing problem.

Suoh's head tips back from that one touch.

He runs his hands up the other's thighs to his ass and pushes them together. Tests the boundaries.

And Munakata lets him. Allows the sweet friction to get the better of him, even lowers his defenses a smidge. It's amazing, they think, but it would be better if they were closer.

One hand trails up under his shirt, the other lowers a zipper. Munakata grasps Suoh's half-hard cock and thumbs the slit, staring with an unhealthy fixation that makes Suoh shiver. He knows how the Blue King obsesses over detail.

They take their time removing each other's clothes. At each touch and tremble, they moved a little more quickly, impatiently.

Before Munakata discards pants, he draws out a bottle from one pocket. Suoh bites back a remark, choosing to smirk instead.

Munakata ignores him, coating his fingers generously before sliding one into himself. Placing his left hand on Suoh's shoulder for balance, his face mere centimeters away, he begins a steady pace.

Suoh sits back and watches the show. The lewd sound of fingers in and out, he wants to burn it into his memory.

Suoh licks stripe across Munakata's lip when he touches his prostate and flinches. In this state, Munakata is easier to read, each twitch harder to hide. Maybe he'll be able to make him cry out today. The thought makes Suoh shiver in delight.

He shifts forward and leans back, so that Munakata shifts along with him. In this position, the Blue King goes back to nibbling his throat and adds more fingers inside himself. He enjoys the stretch and burn a little longer before sliding them out and sitting back on the Red King's lap.

Using more lube, he coats Suoh's cock with the hand he used to prepare himself and jerks him off, spreading precome over the tip then moving his hand lower to massage his balls. Suoh moves their hips together again, and Munakata throws his head back in a silent gasp as he grips their cocks together.

"Wouldn't you rather do this with your second-in-command?" The movement between them slows down to a languid pace, as if they are having a civil conversation.

"Awashima? I heard she was in relationship with one of your boys." Suoh chuckles. Munakata bucks in his hold. The friction from their cocks brings them near the edge of completion, but before they can fall over, Suoh pulls away.

They catch their breath. Suoh takes this moment to really look at Munakata. He's proud of how undone he's become from his touches. Bruised lips, sweat-stained skin, even his glasses are off kilter. Suoh engraves him into his mind.

He kisses Munakata again, but this time, it's an important kiss. He takes it slow, tongue sweeping to seek entrance, and when permission is given, plunges in hotly. He takes his time to taste every corner, memorize the heat and flavor that is Munakata Reisi. You're beautiful, he says with his tongue and his breath. Munakata moans deep in his throat, the vibrations churning odd waves in his stomach. A flame ignites and explodes.

"Fuck me, Mikoto." Message sent. Message received.

Suoh wraps his fingers around his shaft as Munakata positions his entrance over the tip. They both hold back a moan as a tight heat engulfs Suoh's cock. It's amazing, and they're not even halfway through.

Suoh finds himself almost embarrassingly unguarded in these intimate moments. He's also sure Munakata notices and uses it to his advantage.

Munakata rocks forward, face close-up once again. He's still buried Suoh halfway, and smirks against his lips when he moves up and only the head is inside him.

Suoh feels the smirk and returns it. He grips Munakata's hips and forces him down, revelling in the strangled moan escaping his throat. Finally sinking down all the way, letting the Scepter 4 captain feel all of him. Removing his hands and placing them behind himself for balance, he starts a wild rhthym that leaves Munakata breathless.

Every upward thrust and slap of skin against skin is mind-numbingly delicious. With every time Suoh's dick slides into Munakata, he loves it more and more. It's addicting, this joining between enemies. They both can't help but want more.

Then Suoh stops completely. "Was that good enough for you, your majesty?" Munakata bites back a scathing remark. He'll play along.

"Not at all, if you're already done. That was rather unsatisfying." He begins to lift himself up, hesitates, and as an afterthought bounces down. He hits the right spot, pleasure shoots up his spine and he shivers wantonly. "Ah-... I'll have to use you until I am satisfied."

Munakata lifts and sinks onto Suoh's length, filling himself repeatedly. With each downward thrust he hits his prostate and has to bite his tongue to stop lecherous noises. His dick presses against his stomach, spreading come, and he is so very, very close to losing it.

Suoh sits back again. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he loves the Blue King's stubborn, pragmatic attitude. And the sex is an added bonus.

He watches his shaft disappear into Munakata's tight hole, both slick with lube and his own precome. With the way Munakata tightens around him and his thighs tremble, he is right around the corner.

A few thrusts later, and Munakata comes on both king's chests and stomachs. The waves of pleasure blind him, dragging out a low moan as he continues to bounce.

He rides Suoh's cock, only slowing down when he feels the man release inside him.

"Mikoto...ah."

Munakata writhes on his lap, and he can feel him clench around him as each wave of pleasure hits. They gasp for breath; the throbbing where they are connected is almost synchronized.

When Suoh pulls out, he watches with fascination as his come drips out and down Munakata's inner thighs. He can feel Munakata watch him with the same focus. It's a wonder he doesn't grow hard again.

Suoh lies back and Munakata follows him down, placing an arm on his chest as if to prevent him from leaving. They lie there for a while, breathing.

"Are you satisfied now, your majesty?" Munakata huffs onto his nape like a whisper in response.

"Mmm...Maybe. I don't think I will ever be." Suoh chuckles and sees Munakata stare at him from the corner of his vision. Indeed, his eyes are still sharp and hungry. Suoh shifts to look deep into them, and loses himself in violet.

"In that case, you'll know where I'll be."

For now, they are both satiated.

* * *

Longest writing block. Ever.

I hate that I was so embarrassed writing this story that I put off uploading it until now, haha. Merry Christmas everyone~


End file.
